Trêve de Noël
by Mikishine
Summary: Avez vous déjà pensé que la Grande Salle était trop calme ? Avez vous essayé d'ouvrir deux fois d'affilées ses grandes portes mythiques ? A Noël vous pourrez y trouver l'esprit festif d'une trêve de fin d'année et au milieu l'amour de deux ennemis


**Mon p'tit blabla : **Alors ceci est bien un Draymione (je sais j'avais dit que plus jamais je n'en écrirai et surtout pas avant d'avoir achevé "Qui es-tu ?") En revanche c'est un one-shot… et accessoirement une petite "bêtise". Il ne faut pas le prendre au sérieux. Celles (et peut-être ceux) qui me lisent savent que je n'aime pas ce qui va trop vite notamment à propos de ce couple or là c'est un OS donc forcément rapide, trop rapide mais bon ça n'empêche qu'il peut être amusant à lire. A vrai dire je l'ai écrit en trois heures dimanche matin. Et oui j'en ai rêvé. Si, si je vous promets que je l'ai rêvé et je me suis empressée de le rédiger sur l'ordi avant de l'oublier. Le fait que ce soit un rêve à la base explique le pourquoi du début pour le moins surprenant de cet OS. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cela mais que voulez vous je n'y peut rien si mon imagination est un peu spéciale quand je dors N'hésitez pas à me laisser une 'tite review, cela me fera plaisir même si je sais que ce que je viens d'écrire est loin d'être un chef d'œuvre. Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà : rassurez vous j'ai tenté de garder mon style d'écriture que vous êtes un certain nombre à apprécier si j'en crois les reviews que je reçois (merci)… j'admets qu'il se retrouve surtout dans la seconde moitié je pense. Trêve de blabla je vous souhaite une bonne lecture… et un joyeux Noël si je ne republie rien d'ici là.

Juin 2007 je viens d'apporter quelques corrections à ce one shot mais rien de nouveau à l'histoire, sorry. Bye tous

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Chapitre unique**** : Trêve de Noël**

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de magie célèbre et réputée : Poudlard, vient d'instaurer une nouveauté en accord avec les dirigeants d'autres établissements tels Drumstrang et Beauxbatons. Un match de Quidditch inter école où les équipes initialement en place se retrouvent transformées en acceptant en leur sein un joueur d'un autre pays, d'un autre lieu d'enseignement scolaire. L'idée est louable. Cet évènement aura lieu chaque mois de décembre, peu de temps avant noël juste après les matchs officiels entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard.

Le match de Quidditch en cours est une catastrophe. Harry et Drago trépignent à terre encourageant leur équipe respective et par conséquent les attrapeurs qui les remplacent. Au commencement les Gryffondors n'ont pas trop à se plaindre. Krum est le leur mais pour les Serpentards… pas qu'il soit vraiment mauvais c'est juste que le "il" et un "elle" : une fille… une de ces satanées nunuche de Beauxbatons. Elles sont bien jolies à regarder, leur lancé de colombes est charmant néanmoins pour le Quidditch on leur demande autre chose.

Drago maudit encore le tirage au sort… Krum aurait dû être à eux ! Et non, ils ont la blondinette qui a peur de se casser un ongle. Une chance que les volatiles semblent particulièrement l'aimer, ils ont envahit le terrain rendant le vif d'or inaccessible à l'homme de l'Est. Drago et Harry se lancent des regards désespérés, que ne donneraient-ils pas pour un balai… même le plus lent d'Angleterre. Qui aurait imaginé que Kruminou était terrifié par quelques plumes blanches… pathétique. Des gradins la fureur monte en vague de plus en plus forte.

La foule menace de prendre d'assaut le terrain. Le vif d'or nargue Harry à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le petit objet doré lui tourne autour tel les "piafs" dans les cartoons font la ronde autour du personnage qui vient de se faire ratatiner par un quelconque piano. Découragé, misérable il croise les bras sur son pupitre de capitaine d'où il est censé diriger le match et cache son visage. Drago, tout aussi dépité, s'est assis à même le sol. Il ne s'échine même plus à donner des conseils. Il attend que le supplice cesse. Que cette mascarade prenne fin.

Enfin un peu d'action, miss top model plonge… ou plutôt descend avec une lenteur exaspérante en direction de la malicieuse petite balle ailée. Krum embraye à distance… trop d'oiseaux pour lui sans doute. Elle est sur le point de se saisir du vif d'or. Harry ne peut le croire. Dire qu'il imaginait la partie gagnée lorsque le hasard leur avait attribué le célèbre attrapeur. Drago s'est, pour l'occasion, redressé. Il l'acclame, l'encourage, l'insulte, tout pourvu qu'elle tende le bras. Il est là, à porté de main ! Ça y est elle va l'avoir…. Un NOOOON outragé monte en une clameur unanime de toute part. Sa "belle et parfaite" coiffure s'était défaite, à cause du vent semble-t-il, elle ne pouvait bien évidemment attendre pour sortir son miroir remettre en place la mèche rebelle.

Cette fois-ci Drago n'y crois plus, même Harry est atterré. Ce match de cauchemar n'en finira jamais. Les deux capitaines s'observent, se jaugent, une communication paraît s'instaurer entre eux. Finalement ils se sourient. Un hochement de tête de chaque côté et c'est parti. Faisant fi de toutes règles les deux jeunes hommes se dressent sur leurs pieds, désarçonnent la "beauté" toujours à ras du sol pour se refaire une manucure et, tous deux sur le même balai prennent en chasse Krum. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le penser ce dernier rejoint la princesse à terre tandis que les deux attrapeurs officiels des équipes reprennent leurs places sous les hourras de la foule en délire. Les professeurs qui s'étaient endormis n'ont pas le courage de les punir, le jeu était d'un ennui mortel. Au moins là le sport reprend ses droits. L'année prochaine se sera des matchs inter écoles plus classiques, chaque établissement conservera ses véritables équipes… histoire de ne pas revivre une nouvelle fois cet enfer. Les enseignants sont prêts à enfermer Dumbledore pour s'en assurer. En moins de deux minutes Drago se saisit du vif d'or mettant un terme au calvaire. Egalité pour les deux équipes. Les Serpentards étaient tellement désespérés par la petite blonde qu'ils avaient renoncé à combattre. Résultat ils étaient très largement menés au score. Les deux capitaines bien contents d'en voir le bout se serrent la main et vont même jusqu'à se faire une franche accolade en observant Krum tenter d'écraser un volatile et la miss apposer son mascara… ils ont échappés au pire.

Tous repartent en une masse joyeuse commentant les déboires de leurs équipes respectives. Le corps enseignant n'en revient pas, Serpentard et Gryffondor sont enfin d'accord sur un point et conversent avec plaisir sans se frapper les uns et les autres. Un vrai petit miracle de Noël !

Hermione n'a pas vraiment assisté au match. Elle était bien dans les gradins cependant elle a passée toutes ces très longues heures en quête de certains de ses cours qui lui font défaut. Elle était à côté de Malefoy. Ce ne peut être que lui qui les a en sa possession, aussi lui court-elle après.

- Malefoy ! Malefoy ! Drago ! Drago !!!  
- Granger ?  
- Mes cours.  
- Comment ça tes cours ?  
- C'est toi qui les a !  
- Non.  
- Si. Je ne les retrouve pas et tu es le dernier à avoir été mon voisin de classe.  
- Hum… allez tu as de la chance je suis de bonne humeur… je viens de malmener la chevelure de l'autre cruche. Elle ressemblait à une harpie et s'est enfui en courrant vers la foret… avec un peu de chance elle va s'y perdre !  
- En quoi ça me concerne ?  
- Grâce à cela je ne te jette pas. Suis moi je vais prendre une douche…  
- …

Un sourire en coin il observe non sans plaisir la rougeur envahir les joues de la jeune femme avant de poursuivre :

- … une douche **et** je te rejoins dans le hall.  
- Oh…  
- Qu'est ce que tu imaginais ?  
- Rien… rien du tout.

Sur un éclat de rire il la laisse pantoise au milieu du parc. Trente minutes plus tard les voici tous deux au pied de l'escalier principal.

- Tu as pris tes leçons ?  
- Tu envisages que je transporte quoi ? Le cadavre de Weasley ?  
- Tu ne lui as rien fait ???  
- Non, pas de panique. Aujourd'hui c'est trêve… en revanche demain… Ah ah ah ah  
- Pfff.  
- Allez en route demoiselle.  
- Où ?

- Je ne compte pas étaler toute cette paperasse à terre, direction la Grande Salle… j'ai faim et froid.  
- Il n'est pas encore l'heure du repas.  
- Tu n'as jamais été y faire un tour vers dix-sept heures ?  
- Bah… non. Pourquoi ?  
- Tu passes trop de temps dans les livres et pas assez dans le monde réel Granger. Suis moi que je t'apprennes la vie.

Intriguée Hermione accompagne le Serpentard jusqu'aux portes de l'immense pièce où ils prennent habituellement leur repas. Il la laisse passer devant. Elle pousse les volets de bois et rien, rien d'autre que la majestueuse pièce vide à part quelques élèves de première et deuxième années qui travaillent. Ne comprenant pas à quoi joue son interlocuteur elle se retourne en quête d'explication vers le regard bleu et rieur qui la sonde. Il lui prend le bras, la tire en arrière et referme le panneau. Qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise lorsque s'ouvrent une nouvelle fois les battants, mais ce coup ci sur un mot du jeune homme, de voir un peu partout, disséminé aux quatre coins du lieu de joyeuses tablés. Cela discute et rit de toute part. Drago est particulièrement amusé par la situation. Miss je sais tout ignorait quelque chose pourtant connu de chacun à propos de Poudlard passé la première voire la deuxième années d'études. Même Ginny, Ron et Harry prennent part à la fête. Les élèves qu'elle avait vus en pénétrant elle-même dans la salle sont toujours là mais en noir et blanc, comme s'ils étaient derrière un voile. Elle songe que c'est probablement ainsi qu'elle serait apparut à tous si Drago ne l'avait pas conduite de "l'autre côté".

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que… que…  
- Bienvenu du côté des vivants Granger.  
- Je… pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit !  
- Sans doute parce que tu es toujours à la bibliothèque plongée dans un bouquin poussiéreux.  
- Mais… Harry… et Ron… et Ginny… et là bas Neville !

- Je suppose qu'ils ont tenté une ou deux fois de te mettre au courrant et que tu as dû les envoyés valser prétextant trop de travail. Ils auront fini par se lasser et penser que tu préfères de toutes façon la compagnie de Miss Pince.  
- Oh… oh… je n'y crois pas !  
- Et oui, on en apprend tous les jours Granger.  
- J'ai lu tous les livres sur Poudlard ! Tu m'entends : TOUS !  
- La vie n'est pas entre deux pages miss. Ce lieu est à découvrir par les élèves eux-mêmes. Aucun ouvrage n'en a trace. C'est… comme une tradition qui se transmet par la  
mémoire collective.  
- Je suis passée à côté de "ça" pendant toute ma scolarité ?  
- Allez va il te reste encore quelques mois pour compenser. Suis moi.

Abasourdit elle lui emboîte le pas. Il sert une main de ci de là, un sourire à droite, un petit mot à gauche. Il se déplace comme s'il avait toujours été là… et elle réalise que c'est probablement le cas. Ron vient de la repérer, il donne un coup de coude aux autres et leur tablée se met à lui faire de grands signes… elle les ignore volontairement. Ils auraient dû insister pour qu'elle vienne ici. Ils l'embarquent bien dans leurs idées saugrenues et dangereuses aventures. Elle n'a pas le droit de se détendre elle ? Finalement Drago l'invite à s'asseoir à l'une des tables, sur l'un des côtés de la pièce. Un des rares endroits où il y a encore des places libres et suffisamment d'espace pour ne pas être coincé entre deux groupes qui jacassent. En une courbette élégante il lui dégage un emplacement.

- Si mademoiselle veut bien prendre un siège.  
- M… merci.  
- A ton service princesse. Alors quel effet ce petit cadeau du vieux c… de Dumbledore a-t-il sur toi ? Tes impressions ?  
- Je suis sans voix.  
- C'est une première ! Ah ah ah ! Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu.

Elle lève un visage incrédule vers lui. Il lui sourit une nouvelle fois… qu'il y prenne garde elle pourrait très facilement s'y habituer. Son visage en général froid et fermé devient alors chaleureux, vivant… beau.

Un geste de sa main et apparaissent deux plateaux. Sur chacun, des petites madeleines miniatures sous emballages plastiques, quelques bonbons et un verre de vins chaud.

- Ce n'est pas très consistant mais ce lieu est avant tout un "endroit d'échange et de partages" si l'on en croit la maxime inscrite juste là bas. Finit-il en pointant son doigt vers un panneau.  
- C'est incroyable.  
- Attends d'avoir goûté le vin chaud pour dire ça, il est divin. Cela te réchauffe le corps et procure une sensation de profonde détente. Ils ont vraisemblablement ajouté un ingrédient, je ne sais lequel, pour obtenir un tel résultat.  
- Tu… tu viens ici depuis longtemps ?

Il porte le verre brûlant à ses lèvres, hume le parfum qui s'en échappe, en boit une gorgé puis, coude en appui sur la table, tourne sa tête de manière à lui faire face. Pour ne pas changer il lui sourit avant de répondre.

- Milieu de ma première année… mais je n'ai découvert le moyen de contourner les règles et d'obtenir du vin chaud à la place du jus de citrouille qu'en deuxième années… Normalement il faut attendre d'avoir seize ans… voire quinze pour certains.  
- Oh…  
- Goûte. Ça ne va pas t'empoisonner.

Méfiante mais curieuse elle se plie à sa demande. Portant à sa bouche le breuvage elle en avale une minuscule gorgée… pour aussitôt en prendre une autre, bien longue celle-ci.

- Eh là doucement princesse.  
- Désolée… mais c'est bon.  
- Je sais bien, cependant ne bois pas ça comme du petit lait ! Tu vas finir sous la table !  
- Désolée.  
- Après tout moi peu m'importe.

Ils parlent et parlent et parlent encore et encore. Cela n'en finit pas. Ils se découvrent des points communs qu'ils n'auraient jamais soupçonnés. Hermione est sous le charme. Drago se détourne un instant suite à un appel de la tablé située derrière eux. La Gryffondor perdue dans ses pensées véhicule à ses lèvres ce qu'elle croit être sa dernière madeleine et se rend compte, trop tard, qu'elle est en train de mâcher l'emballage plastique. Brusquement elle regarde autour d'elle… et constate que malheureusement son geste n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de tous. Hors de question pour elle de perdre la face. Elle continue donc à mordre dans le sachet en priant pour réussir à l'avaler d'un coup. Manque de chance son verre est vide. Les autres la contemplent toujours, goguenards. Elle leur sourit; coince le papier dans un coin de sa bouche et tente une explication.

- Inutile de me fixer ainsi. Je l'ai simplement transformé en madeleine. J'avais encore faim.

N'ayant pas le courage de constater si son mensonge a fonctionné ou non elle se retourne. Ses yeux se portent alors sur le verre de Drago où il reste encore du précieux liquide. Elle tend la main… aussitôt arrêter par une poigne ferme. Elle redresse la tête et se retrouve prisonnière des iris aciers du jeune homme. Il rit franchement.

- Tut tut tut Granger. Ceci est mon bien.  
- C'est… c'est juste que…  
- Que tu as dans la bouche un morceau de plastique que tu n'arrives pas à ingurgiter. Je sais.  
- Non… pas du tout… je…  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui.  
- Je me serais trompé ?  
- Parfaitement.  
- J'ai rarement tord… Hermione.

Jamais elle n'avait entendu son prénom être prononcé de la sorte. D'une voix, basse, grave, masculine et enjôleuse. Cela lui a arraché un frisson. Ce faisant il enjambe le banc où ils sont assis, se retrouvant par la même "à cheval" sur le siège et se rapproche d'elle, l'attirant légèrement à lui de ses bras jusqu'entre ses jambes. Ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Hypnotisée par son regard chaleureux elle se laisse faire, prend même part au jeu. Leurs souffles se mêlent, ils se savent observer mais n'en on cure… c'est jour de trêve aujourd'hui. Ils se sourient, chacun fait un dernier mouvement et leurs lèvres se touchent en une caresse légère. Ils se reculent imperceptiblement, se jaugent, guettent un quelconque refus de continuer. Ils ne voient que l'envie. Alors, à nouveau, leurs visages se rapprochent. Drago taquine un instant les lèvres d'Hermione, elle lui cède volontiers le passage. Il s'écarte une nouvelle fois, cherche une dernière permission avant de poursuivre, et, l'ayant trouvé plonge ses doigts dans la chevelure de la jeune femme… une ultime caresse, yeux dans les yeux, dans leur propre univers… un sourire et ils s'embrassent enfin. Hermione ressent cela comme une délivrance… avant de se mortifier… elle avait oublié le papier. Drago s'en est bien évidemment rendu compte. Il s'écarte. Elle guette sa réaction… inquiète malgré elle, incertaine. Il éclate de rire. Un rire chaud, affectueux… à son image. Tous les regards sont sur eux. Il lui tapote gentiment le nez, se penche à son oreille et lui chuchote :

- Laisse toi faire princesse. Je ne suis pas un preux chevalier mais je vais te sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Un baiser de plume dans son cou et il revient à sa bouche. Encadrant son visage de ses deux mains il goûte le parfum sucré de la préfète. Il en profite pour amener le dérangeant papier à lui, le récupère discrètement entre ses doigts puis abaisse son bras jusqu'à la paume de la jeune fille qui repose sur sa cuisse et y dépose le morceau plastifié. Il casse le baiser. Les yeux dans les siens il lui adresse un désarment sourire. Leurs souffles sont un peu courts. Elle ressent alors une chaleur juste là où leurs deux mains sont liées, là où repose l'emballage. Lorsqu'il retire ses doigts elle peut voir qu'elle tient, non plus le conditionnement de la madeleine mais un morceau de chocolat. Incrédule elle le regarde. Il lui envoie un clin d'œil, l'embrasse tendrement sur le front, se lève et, royal, quitte la salle. Stupéfaite elle regarde alternativement la friandise, l'endroit où il était assis, celui où il vient de disparaître et tout autour d'elle. Chacun l'épie. Cela va jaser un certain temps dans les couloirs. Rêveuse elle porte son index à ses lèvres qu'elle frôle, comme pour s'assurer que tout cela n'est pas un vague produit de son imagination. Elle n'a plus rien à faire ici. A son tour elle se lève, ramasse ses affaires et se dirige vers la sortie. Elle salut, non sans une certaine ironie, ses "amis" qui la fixent bouches grandes ouvertes. Chemin faisant elle ne peut résister à la tentation et mord le chocolat avant de le laisser fondre dans sa bouche. Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise. Elle rougit, baisse un quart de seconde la tête au moment de passer la porte avant de la redresser tout sourire. Elle s'arrête immédiatement. Son regard se pose sur le jeune homme blond qui l'observe visage incliné, sourire en coin, adossé contre le mur en une pose décontracté… et néanmoins sexy… sur lui.

- Avec tout ça nous n'avons pas réglé ce petit souci à propos de tes cours disparus.

Elle ne prend pas la peine de répondre à cela, ils ont tout le temps. La journée est encore longue avant minuit, la trêve de noël ne touche pas encore à sa fin. En lieu et place elle prononce d'une voix douce :

- Il avait ton goût.

Le sourire du Serpentard s'élargit.

- Je sais.

Sans plus de parole il lui tend une main dont elle se saisit aussitôt. Ils s'éloignent côte à côte disparaissant au détour d'un couloir.

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Mon 'tit blabla de fin :** Et voilà, cinq pages plus loin il en est finit de cette petite histoire sans prétention autre que celle de vous divertir un peu. J'espère avoir réussit. Bonne fin d'année à tout le monde ! 

Pour laisser une review le charmant bouton en bas à gauche n'attend qu'une seule chose que vous acceptiez d'en user.


End file.
